


Pleasing Distractions

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Shou's grown up and more and more people are starting to notice.  Though he kinda wishes they'd wait until he wasn't dueling.





	

**Story Title:** Pleasing Distractions  
**Characters:** Marufuji Shou|| **Pairing:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 199|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A50, 199 word drabble; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #26, 199 words; One Character Boot Camp, #23, handsome  
**Summary:** Shou's grown up and more and more people are starting to notice. Though he kinda wishes they'd wait until he wasn't dueling.

* * *

“That’s Marufuji Shou? I’d heard he was… short?” 

Shou tried hard not to listen to the people in the stands. It took every ounce of his self-control not to blush and if he heard another compliment like that, he didn’t think he could keep pulling it off. 

But it wasn’t an empty compliment. He _wasn’t_ short anymore. His growth spurt – such as it was – hadn’t gotten around to happening until after he’d hit graduation. But once it did hit… 

Well, he wasn’t as tall as his brother. He never would be; Ryou got all the height genetics in the family. But he wasn’t short to the point of it being noticeable anymore. A little above average is what he would say. 

“I bet he’s already seeing someone.” The same voice, along with a heartfelt sigh. “Whoever they are, they’re really lucky.” 

Shou focused himself on his dueling and his opponent. He could feel Ryou’s eyes on his back, encouraging him, as well as Edo’s, and he suspected that if his aniki were there, he’d cheer him on as well. 

He couldn’t let the compliments go to his head. He needed to duel, to prove his league’s worth. 

He did. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Shou having grown into self-confidence and maturity doesn't hurt his chances with a romantic life of some kind either.


End file.
